Ties That Bind
by XxTwistedIvyxX
Summary: Damn; a friggin messed up wheel bearing was how it all fore she knew it they swept into her life, filling it with bikes, brawn and bullets. Also family,family like she'd never known. Then there was him. He was not good for her. He was brutal, unpredictable, and he might be a sociopath. Unpredictable,he could shock her with affection and at times tenderness. Tig/OC
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:Okay, so this is my first try at a SOA story! Of course it holds a place very near to my heart, so I figured..let's give a shot. I've actually been writing this for a longtime and I just finally decided to post it. Please review; I really do care about what you think. For the record: I don't own anything other than my own characters._**

* * *

Ties That Bind

_Chapter One: Can't Pick 'em_

* * *

-Click_-  
"I'm at a payphone trying to call home. All of my cha-" _A small pale hand shot out from beneath the light pink comforter, slamming against the small plastic alarm clock. Natalya pushed the comforter off her body as see store up at the swirling ceiling fan blades. The gray morning light creeping in through the window. _ Here we go..._ she thought as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She pulled her long mousy brown hair into a messy ponytail, her tight fitting black t-shirt, barely hiding the peak of her black cotton panties that creeped out the hem. Barely awake; with heavy half-lidded eyes she walked down the dark hall, pounding on a door, that was wrapped in yellow plastic 'caution' tape.  
"Come on, monkeys!" she hollered, throwing open the door. Her hand found the wall switch; blinking the light on and off like a damn rave.

"I'm up Nat...Damn..." A long haired sandy blonde head peeked out of the top bunk. As a shorter cropped sandy blonde head groaned from the bottom. The longer hair teenaged boy stumbled out of the top bunk in an undershirt and a pair of plaid boxers, he pushed past his sister. "I've gotta take a piss."

"Gav, I was up first." Nat whined, catching the boy with and elbow to his ribs.

"Yeah, but I have school." They pushed and shoved each other down the hall, both pushing at a white paint chipped door. The pair continued to bicker before the both pushed on the door. It opened a crack but hit against some heavy mass. The two shared a knowing look. Push. Boom. Another Push. Blam. "Jesus!" They shared a knowing look.  
"Come on John! Christ." Nat yelled. The twenty two year old and her seventeen year old brother store at each other.

"Shit." Gavin breathed running a hand through his messy sandy locks, Nat just rolled her icy blue eyes. Narrowing her eyes and setting her jaw, she shared a look with her younger yet taller brother. "On three." He nodded. "One. Two." They shared another look. "Three!" they shouted as their bodies clashed into the heavy door in unison. Gaining an inch at a time, the pair held their ground, and continued their assault. The petite woman slid into the narrow opening they had gained.  
She store down and shook her head. Same shit, different day. She had fifteen minutes, fifteen minutes until chaos erupted in the small row-home. Her eyes scanned the white tiled floor she had just cleaned…speckled with. What she was assuming was vomit. Her eyes settled disgustedly on the man. The man who laid face down on the dirty tile; using the black bath rug as a pillow. Aged, dirty mousy brown hair hung around his face. His skin was wrinkled, weathered and unshaven. The putrid stench of stale liquor, cigarette smoke and unwashed body filled the small space. Grabbing the mans booted feet, the small woman pulled him until Gavin was able to open the door and slink in.

"Hands or feet?" Nat asked. The half lidded, tired boy shrugged.

"Don't care." Both nodded, grabbing his ankles and Gavin grabbed his wrists, the two yanked on the older dead weight. The two carried their 'father' into the hallway; drooping him half hazardly against the baseboard. Nat straightened in time to hear the door shut with a snap.  
"Son of a bitch..." she breathed.

* * *

This was her life. Natalya Anne Federovick had always lived a shitty life; in this shitty house with the same shitty family. The petite twenty two year old had been doing 'this' forever. Sipping her coffee she eyed the kitchen distastefully. The crappy vinyl faux brown tile floor to the white tobacco stained walls...nothing escaped her hatful gaze. She sighed as she flipped the egg she was frying. Popping a hip, she leaned against the faux wood contact papered counter. She'd almost gotten out once; went to college, had a life. "Fuck..." she breathed.  
_"Hell, you've been playing mommy to those kids since your thirteen; you're a friggin' rock star."_ Monica would always tell her. Those words were the only thing that kept her going sometimes. She blocked out the childish yelling upstairs and the loud BOOM of someone being slammed against the floor…or maybe a wall. She focused on finishing breakfast; dishing it out lining the plates on the counter. She sunk into her chair at the aged light wood table, staring into the ebony depths of her coffee.

"Thanks Nat." Gavin said, snatching a fried egg sandwich off a plate. He started for the backdoor. The shorter haired, but otherwise identical Garrett not far behind.

"Hey, Hey!" Nat screeched. "Electric bill." She pointed to the small tin box that sat on the counter, that jutted out from the kitchen; separating the 'dining area' from the insanely small kitchen. The two boys shared a look, hands digging down into their pockets.

"I got …" Gavin clutched a wad of crumbled bills, straightening them he counted. "Forty." He said dumping them in the box.

"Twenty…seven." Garrett smiled sadly. He also without hesitation put his money in the box. Natalya watched the walk out the door.

"Have a nice-"SLAM. "day." She finished, with a roll of her eyes.

Nat watched as a young blonde pigtailed girl, pounded down the old wooden stairs, sound like a herd of elephants. Lana was ten years old, with big blue doll eyes and a big perfect smile to match.  
"Nat; do you know were my socks are?" she asked.

"Check the dryer..." Nat pushed away from the table, making her way to the girl. Her small boney hand landing softly atop the girls head. "Do you have lunch money?"

"Gav gave me two bucks." Lana smiled proudly showing off one missing front tooth. Nat returned the girls smile but fished another wad of cash out of her own pocket, handing the girl two more singles. "Just in case." She smiled. Lana pulled on a fresh pair of socks, before hugging big sister and heading out the door, throwing her back pack over her shoulder.  
The house was eerily quiet, and Nat sunk back down into her seat. A tired sigh passing her lips, sliding the tin in front of her. She added the cash she had before counting the money.  
"We're still five dollars short..."

* * *

Charming was a small town, a small town that nothing ever happened in. Everyone knew everyone's business, and they liked it that way. Somehow, the Federovick's were always a topic of conversation- only seconded by the local MC. They were the type of family that's dysfunction was...legendary. John and Gail, the parents were royal screw-ups who made many-a folks wonder how they even were able to keep their children. Gail was in and out, always had been. She never stayed for more than a month. God only knows where she ran off to for months, sometimes years at a time. John was an alcoholic, to end all alcoholics, and the absolute picture of a narcissist. Most even wondered if he even cared about his children, he too left quite often. Leaving his children to the oldest; Natalya. What a waste. The two oldest Natalya and Gavin had always had such potential. Natalya was smart and talented. She could've been anything, but instead she worked three jobs to take care of her younger siblings.  
Gavin, God Gavin. Gavin was a genius…. A legit genius, with a bad attitude and a most times understandable chip on his shoulder. Gavin and Garrett were twins and as they passed through the halls of Charming High, they bickered on and on. Whose girl was hotter? Who could score more? The boys were undeniably handsome, but also well known to be insanely troubled -Bad boys.  
Then there was Lana, ten years old with a heart of pure gold. She and Noah were still young. They didn't remember much about Gail, and as sad as it was, they already were fully aware that John was a total fuck up. Natalya was the only 'mother' they'd ever had; ever really wanted.

Nat shook her head as her piece of shit Buick rolled into a seedy looking bar; in an even seedier neighborhood. Locking, her doors and tittering on her insanely high heels she wondered. Why didn't they pave this piece of shit parking lot? Pulling open the heavy door; music hit her square in the face, loud blaring music. _Paradise City_ by Guns n Roses to be exact. Her small black book bag hanging from her elbow; she zigzagged through tables, her eyes adjusting. The flickering strobe lights from the main stage might give her a damn seizure. The scent of cigarette and stale booze…and...man hung heavily in the air. Slinking into the back; she bit back a snarl as she was accosted by the bright lights. Well, not really bright –average. But bright compared to the already packed bar.

"Hey Nat!" Candy- or well, her real name was Ashley squealed as she added the finishing touches to her already heavy make-up. Natalya plopped gracelessly in front her small lighted vanity, gazing briefly at her refection. Dark circles lingered under her dark blue eyes, proclaiming her lack of sleep. Her fair skin only showcased them.  
"Hey Ash," she grumbled, rifling through her bag, concealer, where was the damn concealer?

"Bad day?" the busty blonde asked, as she wiggled into a tight sexy librarian get-up. Sliding a pair of thick framed black glasses over her pert, button nose. Nat had a lot of competition to make her tips, unlike the other girls. She wasn't well endowed. Her breasts merely an A cup, but even she would admit they suited her short, generally petite frame. She looked young- hell she was. But every once in a while a not so sleazy guy, would grab her wrist and ask: _ are you old enough to be here? Do you need some kind of help?_ But they were few and far between. She had quickly learned, as did her boss; there was a niche market for her: there barely legal; young innocent type. She would openly admit: she played to it. She was better than this. She knew she was, top of her class...before she'd dropped out. She could've been anything a doctor a lawyer… She rose her eyes to the small picture tucked into the corner of her mirror. Four smiling little faces staring back at her…That's why she did this.

"Mrs. Ballinger, my neighbor. Her husband was here again last night, and he must've opened his mouth about me." She mumbled her lips slightly parted as she slathered light pink lipstick across her full lips. "Anyway, she called a no good for nothing whore. Said I was just like my mother."

"Fuck her!" Ashley slammed her locker door shut. Laying a small hand on Natalya's shoulder. "You've been taking care of those kids since you're what-thirteen? You're a fucking rock star and she's just a frigid old bitch!"

Bobby, Tig, Chibs and Juice all sat at a small tabled close to the stage. Tig hated titty bars. They were nothing but a tease and over-priced tease. Why would he pay to watch so bitch wiggle her tits and ass; when he could easily get that at the club-for free. Not to mention a croweater or a sweet butt would follow through; these bitches never did. Left you with fucking blue balls. Taking a long swig off his beer, he rolled his eyes. But no; Juice had to come here for his fucking birthday.  
"Coming to the main stage; be gentle guys it's her first time!" Nat bit back a laugh…every night was her 'first time'. "Paisley!"  
Tig eyes settled on the skinny thing that sauntered on to the stage. It was so dark you couldn't even tell what color her damn hair was! But it certainly was blonde-his favorite. Her color hair was in pigtails. The minuscule plaited skit she wore, barely covering her ass, and a crisp button down tied tightly under her small breasts.

_"She loves to laugh, She loves to sing, She does everything. She loves to move, She loves to groove, She loves the lovin' things." _ Nat twisted her way around the pole. Swaying her hips to the beat, she dropped down a little, pushing her ass out as she slid back up. She ignored the cat calls, and the whistles. Letting her eyes drift shut as the sounds of Journey took her away. As the beat picked up, she tore the linen shirt from her body, the Velcro hidden behind the buttons making it simple. Tossing it carelessly towards the entrance at the back of the stage, she twirled. Dollars being shook from the stools in front of the stage.

_"Oh, she said: Any way you want it. That's the way you need it. Any way you want it!"_ She crawled across the stage, in a very feline fashion. Allowing them to stuff their money into her garter. In return she pushed their faces between the valley of her breasts, giving them a little shake. Her skin crawled a little as a particular old man slid his money in, before promptly giving her a swat on the ass. She worked all night, degrading herself, sitting in strange men's laps, flirting. She recognized the cutts, and the small table of Sons and honestly she tried her best to keep her distance. As she snuggled into the lap of a man her father's age she couldn't' help but think: "Fuck my life."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Wow; Thanks for all the follows! And the review! The family dynamics of this story were inspired by the Showtime show Shameless! Which if you haven't watched it; it's fantastic and you should. It's funny and dramatic all at the same time. Please take a minute and review!_

* * *

_Chapter Two: Today of All Days.._

* * *

Natalya snuck in at about four A.M. The small house was pitch-black, and a quiet for change. As soon as she snuck in the front door; she slipped her shoes off carrying them by the heels, as she tip-toed passed Garrett passed out on the couch, a beer bottle nestled between his arm and the couch. T.V Remote clutched tightly in the other hand as it dangled limply off the side. Reaching over his large, broad chest; Nat wiggled the beer bottle from his hold. Padding into the kitchen she heaved it in that trashcan. Her bare feet slightly sticking to the strange film on the aged vinyl kitchen floor. She could never get rid of that film it seemed no matter how hard she scrubbed. She looked over her shoulder as she stooped down in the fridge. The ancient washer and dryer in the corner of the 'mud room'; which was a nice way of saying her 'laundry room' was in the back corner of the tiny kitchen.  
Grabbing coffee grounds, water and a filter she set about her morning. First, she needed a caffeine fix to get her through the day. Then she had to get out of these 'clothes'…Oh Shit! Dark blue eyes darted to the soft glowing green lighted clock on the stove. 5:45 it blinked. Her eyes shifted, taking a peek into the living room to be sure Garrett was still passed out, quickly stripping out of her 'school girl' outfit she opened a cabinet door under the sink, balling it up she stuffed it in the back, leaving the lacy miniscule pair of panties. She ripped off the matching bra stuffing it under the sink. Literally running across the kitchen she slipped a pair of form fitting sweat pants on, and one of the twin's wife-beaters over her head. Kicking the dryer door shut with her bare foot, she set about breakfast. Pulling eggs and bread, bacon out of the fridge. The dripping and hissing of the coffee as it brewed making her mouth water.

"How was it?" Gavin voice called behind her. His voice low as to not wake his twin. He rubbed his tired eyes. Clad only in plaid boxer and a gray wife beater he padded to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup, before plopping down at the table. Burying his head in the crook of his elbow as he laid it on the table.

"Oh, you know. It went swimmingly!" She rolled her eyes sarcastically. Grabbing her own cup, plopping down across from her brother. Gavin despite being younger helped her a lot. He also was the only kid that knew she wasn't…bartending. "Did John come home last night?"

"No. How much did you make? Gas is due and you really need to go grocery shopping." Gavin mumbled from his elbow.

"I don't know, count it." She sighed tossing the small black drawstring pouch that sat on the table at him. Plucking a cigarette from the pack of Marlboro's that sat on the table, lighting the business end. Gavin sifted through the wad of money. His cool blue eyes darting from side to side as he counted.

"Three fifty." Biting his lip, he nodded appreciatively. "Good night."

"I guess."

* * *

Natalya perched at the breakfast bar, one leg tucked on the rung of the high stool. The other flat footed and bent on the seat, her chin resting on her knee. Her mousy long brown hair in a messy bun with pieces flying in every direction. Cigarette dangling precariously from her full lips. Raising her eyes just in time to see Noah, standing on a stool in front of the counter. The short boy with a light blonde bowl cut, in khaki cargo shorts and a light blue plaid button down. The smell of plastic filling the air and smoke pouring from the toaster.

"Hey; destructo! What are you doing?!" She yelped, jumping from the stool rushing over and yanking the young boy away. A small hand wrapping itself around the cord she yanked it from the wall fanning the smoke, as the smell of burning plastic filled her nostrils.

"Melting army men." He shrugged a small smile tugging at his thin lips.

"My god!" Nat huffed. Grabbing a butter knife, slamming the drawer. "Ohhh... hot hot...hot!" she yelled as she threw the unplugged toaster in the sink. "Jeez, Noah. Use a blowtorch like a normal kid."

"Nat. You know your tires fucked up, right?" Garrett slammed the back door; the sound startling her. Raising her head from the sink, butter knife clutched in hand.

"You're kidding right?"

"No," he slung his backpack over his shoulder. "Looks like the tires gonna fall off. I swear."

"Fuck my life!" she groaned, slamming her palm against her forehead. "Jesus mighty. Can you walk Lana and Noah to school? While I deal with...this?"

"Yeah; I guess."

"Oh and stop by the hardware store. We're changing the locks." She called over her shoulder; stooping down in front of the dryer, sifting through the clothes.

"Why?" Noah asked, his small voice echoing.

"John." Garrett and Nat said in unison.

* * *

Nat groaned her hands gripping the steering wheel. She tried to ignore the resounding thuds and clunks, her tire made every time it turned as she drove. Slipping a pair of sun glasses on, she lit a cigarette, smoke pouring from between her lips. Today of all days, right? She had a million things to do. Calling out of her day job at the diner. She was met with a surly attitude from her three hundred pound sleaze of a boss. _'I don't know what you want me to tell you, Nat. Now I'm short-handed and it's comin outta your pay.'_  
_  
_ Pulling into Teller-Morrow Automotive she groaned, climbing out, slamming the door. She walked into the office. Pushing her sunglasses up onto her head, as she stomped out a cigarette butt. She tried not to notice a small group of men cluttered around a picnic table, smoking and laughing.

Gemma watched as a young girl walked in, wearing floral patterned short shorts that looked more like they belonged as some old lays upholstery then a clothing item, and a tight-fitting wife beater. Her short little legs, looking a little longer with the crocheted high wedge heels.  
"Hello, "Gemma said evenly, folding her arms across the counter.

"Hi." Nat smiled weakly. "My cars fucked up." She said simply with a shrug. Gemma bit back a smirk.

"You have any idea what it needs done?"

"Umm...no. "She sighed, running fingers through her long hair. "My brother said it could be the 'axel'?" She pursed her lips confusion etching itself into her features. "Or the 'wheel-bearing' whatever the hell that means." Gemma craned her head to look out the front window at the...piece of shit.

"Tire looks like it's about to fall off." She mumbled grabbing some paper work, and a pen. Nat laughed softly.

"Yeah, that's what my brother said too." Gemma held out the paperwork, as she took it. Her eyes skimming over the forms, deep sigh leaving her lips.

"It's Buick…I have no idea what model… How do I figure that shit out?" she spoke more to herself than Gemma, biting at her bottom lip. Raising an eyebrow, Gemma bit back an all-out laugh. "Sorry, I don't know shit about cars…I can't even drive a stick." The shrill cry of a ringing phone interrupted. "It's me." She sighed, fishing through the black abyss that was her purse.  
"Hello." Cupping her hand over the speaker. "Sorry, just one second." Gemma only heard one side of the conversation, but the girls face said enough. Her pretty features twisted in anger, as her fists balled up. "He did what?! Are you kidding me? No, no it's fine. I'll be right there." She seethed into the small phone. Slipping it into her back pocket she didn't miss the girl close her eyes and take a deep breath.  
"I have to go pick up my brother…Can I come back in …say fifteen?"

"Sure, is everything okay?" Gemma rose a skeptical eye brow.

"Just damn peachy." Nat said, laying the pen down on top of the small stack of paperwork. Sliding her sunglasses back on, she hooked her purse over her shoulder, reaching in for her keys.

"Wait, wait..." Gemma's voice interrupted her search. "You're not planning on takin' that piece of shit?" Gemma pointed a manicured finger nail at the rusted piece a crap in the parking lot.

"I don't have another car, so yeah.." Nat answered. Her head down as she rifled through her belongings. Chapstick, checkbook, tampons….where were the damn keys.

"The tire is gonna fall off." Gemma rolled her eyes.

"The schools like what, two minutes? What are the odds that it's not gonna fall off before I get back."

"I'd say their pretty fuckin' good." Gemma said, crossing her arms over her chest. "And I'm NOT sending out a tow after you." Nat straightened, stopping her search. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she leveled with the intimidating woman in front of her. "Well, what do you think I should do?" Gemma grimaced, but her face softened as she grabbed a set of keys from behind the desk.

"I guess I can give you a lift. Let me get someone to man the phone." Without a word, without waiting for any agreement at all, older woman strode out of the office. Her keys dangling from her hand as she went. Nat gaped, standing in the middle of the office her mouth opening and closing, very much like a fish.

"Well, you just gonna stand there and look pretty or what?" Gemma reappeared, heels clicking as she strode out the door. Leaving Nat trailing behind with an undeniably stupid, baffled expression on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: First off, I just want to say Thank you. Thank you so much to **Sunny, SOA Loving Mom, and Charlie** for the great reviews! I really appreciate them! 'Yes; Nat totally does need to get rid of her father but as this stories main themes are loyalty and family centered (as well, as a bit o' romance.) You will see as it goes on that the family dynamics in Natalya's family are completely screwed up and backwards, and she isn't exactly a saint... (I'm trying to keep her likable I really am, but she's got some 'issues') Thank you for all the favorites and follows as well, I'm really floored! Well, anyway, ONWARD_!

* * *

_Chapter Three: Sister of Lies_

* * *

Gemma watched with a new found respect for the young woman as she marched out of Charming High school. The petite woman had her much taller and generally larger brother by the ear; he bent at the waist as she drug the teenager to the car. His shaggy blonde hair hiding his face. Ripping open the back seat door.  
"Get the fuck in." Nat seethed as the boy climbed in the backseat. She slammed the door with such force it almost made the SUV shake. Opening the passenger side, she slid back in next to Gemma.  
Gemma turned the key, the SUV roaring to life.

"Nat I-"

"Not a word!" She hissed, turning in her seat. An accusatory finger pointed straight a Gavin's face. Turning back around she slid her sun glasses back in place. "Sorry about that." She smiled at Gemma.

"Baby; I've raised boys…You've gotta be firm." She nodded. All the while her gaze fixed ahead, she never turned her attention to the young woman beside her.

"I mean really GAVIN!" She roared to life, a whole new tirade beginning. "A blowjob in the home ec room, are you serious!" She slapped a hand against her thigh.

"I thought I wasn't allowed to say anything?" The seventeen year old in the back seat bit back.

"I changed my mind!" Gemma bit back a laugh.

"There was nobody-"

"Obliviously somebody did!" she hissed venomously.

"We have an audience."

"Do I look like a give a shit!" She whirled around again, a deep frown marring her face. Taking a deep breath, she softened. "Really Gavin; all I ask is that you be the first one in this damn family to get you diploma." Gemma answered her own phone ringing; trying to ignore whatever family drama had arose from the boy's blowjob. It was Chibs; short and sweet. They wouldn't have time to even get to the car today. "Is that so much to ask?" Nat huffed turning back around a second time, slouching a defeated sigh escaping her lips.

"That was TM; "Gemma said, her gaze fixed on the road. "They're backed up and won't get a chance to even look at your car til tomorrow." Nat sighed, her head between her hands.

"Yeah; that fine I guess I can come pick it up tomorrow. You have any idea how much?"

"No, sorry. They didn't even get to look at it yet. You want me to drop you two off?"

"That'd be great."

Gemma dropped the two off at the curb outside. Gavin seemed to all but jump out of the SUV muttering 'Thanks' under his breath as he stalked to the front door , slamming it loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear. Nat was slower; collecting her purse and slid out.  
"Thanks again, I owe you one."

"He lives with you?" Gemma couldn't resist asking.

"Yeah, they all do. My siblings. I guess I'm their mother, in every way that matters at least." She grumbled.

"Can I give you some advice?" Although her tone suggested she was going to give whether Nat wanted it or not.

"Please..."

"You gotta be tough; don't be a doormat for that kid, and for fuck's sake don't let him talk to you like that!"

* * *

Nat sighed as she closed the door behind her. The house was trashed. Toys scattered, half-eaten food on the coffee table. As she walked into the kitchen she groaned. John sat at the head of the table, Lana and Noah sat beside him, snacking on what looked like hot dogs.

"Daddy said we could have hot dogs and Doritos for dinner!" Lana chirped happily as she munched on a chip. Her fingers stained orange.

"Ahh the dinner a champions!" John laughed, leaning back in his chair as he was met by an angry look from his oldest daughter. "What?" He groaned obtusely.

"What are you doing here?" Nat hissed, dropping her purse on the counter and sticking a cigarette between her lips.

"Oh come on, Nat! Don't be like that honey!" He sipped at a beer, brushing his ratty mousy brown hair from his forehead. "I've been sober for two days!" Nat rolled her eyes as she pulled an empty coffee mug from the cabinet, flicking her ashes in the bottom. Leaning heavily against the counter." Granted, that's because I've been unconscious, but still!" Pushing off the counter, she grabbed her own beer from the fridge before plunking down next to Lana.  
"You know what? You can stay the night." She blew a cloud of gray blue smoke up to the ceiling. "I have to work tonight, my car took a shit. I need you to stay with the kids."

"Oh come on, Natalya!" He groaned his head in his hands. "Your mother never went out."

"Until one day she never came back, maybe it was her lack of a social life, and I'm not going 'out'. I'm going to work."

"Titties, and booze, sounds like fun. Fun constitutes 'going out'." He took another long swig off his beer. "Your mother left me high and dry, a single dad with four kids to raise."

"Five."

"You're an adult. You don't count." He waved a hand flippantly. The two younger children slinked off to do their homework without so much as a word. "You're mother never made me babysit." Nat took a hard drag off her cigarette, chasing it down with a sip of beer.

"Jesus John, when a dad spends time with his kids, that's not called 'babysitting' it's called parenting!"

* * *

Nat sat on the old mauve carpeted floor of her bedroom. Fifty bucks that's all she had. There was no way her car would cost that; no way fifty dollars would even come close. Dark blue eyes shifted to the item next to her, could she do it? It was so wrong. Noah had been saving in a piggy bank since. Well, since he was born. God, help her. She ripped out the stopper in the bottom, dumping a mixture a paper money and silver change onto the floor.

"Hey what're you- whoa!" Garrett ran a hand over his short crew cut, slipping in he shut the door. Eyeing his sister sadly, he took a cross legged seat next to her on the floor.  
"Who let John in?"

"I dunno." Nat said, wiping a few stray tears angrily from her face. "Probably Lana."

"So, you gonna steal from Noah?" Nat shook her head a fresh batch of tears brewing.

"No, I'll put the money back right away…I just, I need it."

"So, you're going to STEAL it from Noah..." Garrett smiled sadly, as he laid a hand on his sister's shoulder. "When we were little who used to take the money from your birthday cards, return our presents..."

"Oh my god!" Nat shrieked, taking a long hard sip off her beer. "I'm turning into John!" Thrusting the piggy bank into Garrett lap, she tucked her hair behind her ear with a slightly shaky hand. "I'll find a way to get the money just take that…." She heard a small shake of a bottle. As Garrett pushed an orange pill bottle.  
"It's Oxy, twenty of 'em. If anybody asks: I fell down the stairs and bruised my ribs. I'm in excruciating pain." Garrett leaned in kissing Nat softly on the cheek. "See what you can get for them. Oh, and Lana wants you to tuck her in."

That night as she did her make-up in front of the vanity. She felt like hell, guilt running through every vein. Sneaking into every crevice of her body. That night as she sat on the edge of Lana's bed, reading her a chapter of Harry Potter, she'd looked up at her big sister and asked a question that made Nat's heart stop. _'Mrs. Kraft said lying isn't nice.' _ She shook her head, and said "_No, it isn't.'_ Those big blue eyes bore into Nat's as she asked the question that stunned her. _ 'Then why do you make us lie? I heard Gar and you talking. Gar always goes to the doctor and says he's hurt when he's not, then you sell them to that man, I don't like him he's creepy.'_ The thing that killed her the most was she didn't even have a decent answer. She didn't even know where to begin or how to explain all of _this _to a child.

"Hey." Gavin smiled from the doorway. "Can I tell you about why we lie?" He asked as the little girl nodded. "I got this." He clapped his sister on the shoulder.

* * *

**_Please take a moment to shoot me a review!_**


End file.
